SGU Message Board
by blaze deverox
Summary: A dryerase board, bored crew, sillness happens.I am not too good at summarys, please read, please. All so if you have any ideas please let me know.Thank you.


TITLE; SGU message board

BY; Blaze S. Deverox

SUMMERY; Rush starts something and it goes from there.

DICLAMBER; I do not own SGU or any of its people.

NOTES; none so far just enjoy,

WARNINGS; Swearing, implied sex of all kinds, silliness, spoilers.

It all started when Greer found a crate of dry erase boards and markers. Young had them taken to Rush. Hopefully that would keep the man happy and out of trouble for a while. What he didn't expect was to find Rush in the mess room one night with one of the boards. Young watched as Rush angrily wrote on the board. When he was done Rush stomped out. Young read the message.

GET THE FUCK OFF OF SGT. BACKER'S CASE ABOUT THE FOOD. THE MAN IS DOING THE BEST HE CAN. SO UNLESS YOU CAN DO BETTER, BACK OFF.; N.R.

Now that was unexpected, who knew Rush would take any one's side except his own. Picking up the marker Young wrote a message as well.

ANY ONE IGNOREING DR. RUSH'S COMAND WILL FIND THEM SELVES SPENING THE NEXT WEEK WORKING AS SGT. BACKER'S SLAVE; COL .E. Y.

The next week no one commented on the message board, but people stopped their complaints about the food. The board stayed where it had been put by Rush. One day Young was in the mess when he saw anther message on the board.

WHO EVER TOOK MY PANTIES, I WANT THEM BACK; CHLOE A.

"Now who would take Chloe's underwear?" Young said to no one.

"I have an idea. " Rush said as he silently moved to stand beside Young.

"Who?"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Chloe will have her nickers back. The problem is keeping him from taking them again. The man has an underwear fetish. Harmless really but it does tend to get annoying."

"How come I am just finding out about this?" Young asked, annoyed that no one had told him about the man before now.

"There are a lot of things going on, on Destiny that you don't know about. The civilians are either scared of you and the rest of the military or they don't trust any of you. I know of three who have been sick or hurt but didn't go to TJ because she's military. "Rush crossed his arms and gave Young a look that dared him to disagree.

"All right how do I fix that?"

"You don't, I do."

"And how do you plan to do that Rush?"

Rush pointed to the dry erase board. "A message board. Everyone can write anything on it they feel they need to say, no has to put their name on it unless they wish. It will give every on a chance to vent.''

"Since when do you know so much about people's feelings?"

"I dated a psych major in college. She did a paper on ranting, among other things and their benefits on those in high stress jobs." Rush grinned," And you will have to admit this is a bit high stress."

"What are the other things?"

"Sex for one, laughter, there are more but you get the idea. And I've got ideas."

"Just keep me updated will you?"

"When have I not kept you apprised of my doings, Col?" Rush asked with an innocent look on his face as he walked away.

"Before or after you try to take over the ship again." Young said under his breathe.

The next week Young saw something new on the message board.

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN, BITE ME!

Beneath it someone had wrote.

CHOMP!

People were reading and laughing. Looked like Rush was right.

Cl. Telford was once again in Young's body aboard Destiny. As usual every one treated him like an intruder. Oh they were polite to his face, but Telford knew that if it was not for the fact that he was in Young's body he would find himself thrown out the nearest airlock. Greer would do the throwing wile Rush worked the controls. But something in Telford made him do what he could to rub their noses in the fact that he was there and there was nothing they could do about it. So when Telford heard laughter coming from the mess, he decided to check it out. In side he saw a message board but it was what was written on it that drew his glaze.

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN, WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THE BASTARD IS WHO TOLD EVERY ONE THAT I WAS A MALE STRIPPER TO EARN MONEY IN COLLAGE AND PASSED AREOUND THE PICURES THAT WERE ON MY LAPTOP, I WILL DO EVERY THING IN MY POWER TO MAKE THEIR LIVES A LIVING HELL! ; N.R.

DOES THAT MEAN THAT WE DON'T GET A FREE SHOW? ; T.J.

NO; RUSH

PLEASE, IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO US; CHLOE

NOT EVEN FOR YOU. ; RUSH

PLEASE DR RUSH WE PROMES WE WILL RESPECT YOU LATTER; V.J., A.P., L.P.

ALL RIGHT BUT IF I EVEN THING I SEE A KENO THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY; RUSH

Telford grabbed the first person he came to. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Dr. Rush started it, Cl. Young OKed it. It's for moral. Eli has been keeping a KENO record of everything that has been on the board."

"Well, get rid of it."

Rush leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Take it to my quarters. I'll handle this." Then to Telford. "You know that as soon as you are gone it will be back up."

"Fine till then I don't want to see it."

"I know what you're doing."

"Really, then tell me, if you know so much."

Rush walked to Telford till the man was close enough that Telford could count his eyelashes. "You are attempting to sabotage moral on this ship so you can return to SGC and get them to put you in permanent command of Destiny. It won't work; you may think this crew is a powder keg now it will completely explode if O'Neal puts you in charge."

Rush turned and left. Telford looked at the faces in the room and he knew Rush was right, but Telford wanted not Destiny, but to destroy Young. Taking a deep breath Telford casually left the room and returned to his quarters, where he planned to spend most of the time he had left on Destiny.

Chloe sat next to Eli watching some of the Keno recordings her friend had made of the message board. One that had her and everyone else rolling on the floor with laughter was Rush and Young having a write off that ended in a very silly fight.

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN PLEASE STOP TRYING TO TAKE OVER DESTTINY. ; YOUNG

I ONLY DID IT ONCE, AND IT WAS NOT MY IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE; RUSH

I DON'T CARE; YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE IT WORK; YOUNG

I WOULD NOT HAVE HAD TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME. ; RUSH

I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LISTEN TO YOU IF YOU WOULD STOP USING SWEAR WORDS EVERY OTHER WORD. ; YOUNG

YOU SHOULD TALK; I HAVE HEARD YOU USE WORDS THAT WOULD PEEL PAINT, AND AT ME.; RUSH

AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT; YOUNG

NOT MINE, I'M ONLY TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO HEAR; RUSH

ALL I NEED TO HEAR IS WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO GET US HOME, OR IS THAT TOO HUMAN FOR YOU.;YOUNG

LISTEN YOU SODDING BASTARD, I WANT TO GO HOME AS MUCH AS ANY ONE ELSE ON THIS SHIP. I WOULD RATHER GET THERE IN ONE PIECE; RUSH

BOYS STOP IT; WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TWO TO HAVE ANTHER PISSING CONTEST. GROWUP WHAT ARE YOU TWO 12; CAMILLE

SORRY, CAMILLE; RUSH

SORRY; YOUNG

Chloe laughed she could just see their faces. "It gets better." Eli said.

I WOULD NOT HAVE TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE SHIP IF YOU HAVE NOT DUMPED ME ON THAT PLANET LIKE AN UNWANTED DOG; RUSH

YOU STARTED IT WHEN YOU FRAMED ME FOR MURDER; YOUNG

BULLSHIT. THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT; RUSH

YOU LEFT A GUN USED IN A SUICIDE IN MY ROOM. WHY DID YOU HAVE THE DAMN THING WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE; YOUNG

THAT'S IT BOTH OF YOU A TIME OUT. YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE CHILDREN, I WILL TREAT YOU LIKE CHILDREN; CAMILLE

Eli and Chloe watched the Keno screen as Camille walked up to the two men.

"I thought I told you two to stop that." Camille glared at them.

Both looked down at their shoes, looking very much like two small boys caught being naughty. "He started it." Rush said in a pouty voice.

"Did not." Young said back.

"Did to."

"Did not."

This kept up for about five minutes all the while Camille was getting madder and madder. Till finely Rush stamped his foot and called Young a mean poppy head. At that Camille threw up her hands and screamed as she ran from the mess.

As soon as Camille was gone both men began to laugh. They were laughing so had they had to set down. Young made it to a bench but Rush ended up on the floor. Which cause them to break down again.

"Mean poopy head." Young said to Rush.

"It was the most childish thing I could think of. How long do you think Camille will stay mad at us?"

"Don't know but I would stay out of her sight if I were you."

What caused the next posting was they had found a world that was covered in edible and medicinal plants. One plant caused any one who ate it to behave as if highly intoxicated. Someone had doused Rush's food one day to see what the scientist would do. What he did was stand on one of the tables in the mess, naked and singing "I've got a lovely pare of coconuts" at the top of his voice, Till Greer and Scott managed to get him down, wrapped in a blanket and down to sick bay where he slept it off.

BY ORDER OF CL. YOUNG; NO ONE IS TO SPIKE DR. RUSH'S FOOD EVER AGAIN. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I CAN'T TAKE HIS SINGING ANY MORE.

BUT RUSH IS RIGHT ABOUT HIS LOVELY PARE OF NUTS; UNKNOW FEMALE CREW MEMBER WHO SHALL REMANE NAMELESS

PLEASE STOP REFEARING TO MY SELF AND CAMILLE AS MOM AND DAD. SOME OF YOU ARE OLDER THAN WE ARE; YOUNG

IF YOUNG AND CAMILLE ARE MOM AND DAD, WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME.; RUSH

THE CREEPY UNCLE; VANESSA J.

WELL THEN IN THAT CASE, WANT SOME CANDY LITTLE GIRL. I HAVE A VERY NICE LOLYPOP FOR YOU TO LICK; RUSH

RUSH HAS CANDY; ELI

ELI, I REALLY NEED TO HAVE A LONG TALK WITH YOU; YOUNG

For the next few days both Vanessa and Rush walked around with self-satisfied looks on their faces.

VANESSA HOW IS RUSH? T.J.

HE'S VERY GOOD AT EATING PI; VANESSA

RUSH HAS PIE?;. ELI

SOMEONE ELSE TAKE THIS ONE; YOUING

WHO EVER STARTED THE RUMOR, DR. RUSH AND I DO NOT HAVE ANY U.S.T.; YOUNG

AGREIED, YOUNG ISM'T EVEN MY TYPE, NOW GREER THAT'S ANOTHER STORY;. RUSH

SORRY DOC I ONLY LIKE WOMEN; GREER

MY HART IS BROKEN, I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN; RUSH

DON'T WORRY RUSH WE WILL HELP YOU HEAL; VANESSA, CHOLE, LISA.

OK, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RUSH; MATT

Matt looked at his post on the board. Ever since it had gone up people were more relaxed and were getting along better. Rush was the surprising one, when he was working Rush was the same sarcastic, foul mouthed bastard he all ways had been. But the moment he was in sight of the message board he changed. He was funny with a sexy sense of humor that socked every one when they first saw it. It gave them a look in to the man Rush had been when he was younger. Matt wondered what had happened to the man to make him so bitter most of the time.

ANY THING THAT MAKES ME GIGGLE FOR MORE THAN 15 SECONDS, GOOD CHANCE COL. YOUNG WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO DO.

ANY THING THAT MAKES DR. RUSH GIGGLE FOR MORE THAT 15 SECONDS, I AM TO TELL COL. YOUNG IMNEDIATLY SO HE CAN EVACUATE DESTINY.

Young was more than a bit concerned Telford was now parts of the crew weather any one liked it or not. The crew was more than a little pissed off about the whole thing. Most refused to acknowledge Telford's existence. The rest had resorted to the unholy alliance of Rush, Greer, and Brody to drive Telford mad with some very nasty pranks. This forced Young to post the next message.

EVERY ONE! COL. TELFORD IS NOT HERE BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE. I AM QUITE SURE THAT LIKE THE REST OF US HE WOULD RATHER BE BACK HOME, SO IF YOU COULD FIND IT IN YOUR HARTS TO GIVE THE MAN A BRAKE. IF NOT FOR HIS SAKE THEN FOR MINE, I'M GETTING SICK OF HEARING HIM BITCH ABOUT NOT GETTING ANY RESPECT. ; YOUNG

BUT SIR WE DON'T RESPECT HIM.;

DON'T LIKE HIM MUCH EATHER.;

ARE YOU SURE WE CAN'T PUSH HIM OUT THE AIRLOCK?;

NO! IF ANY ONE CAN NOT BE NICE TO THE MAN AT LEAST LEAVE HIM ALONE.; YOUNG


End file.
